Boy or Girl
by lexjl
Summary: JJ and Will have to decide if they want to know if they are having a boy or girl. One shot. I don't own any CM characters or rights.


JJ sat on the bed staring at the small bump that had formed overnight or so it seemed; Will was now officially moved in. He was now standing in the door watching her.

"Baby mommy needs some sleep." JJ as she rubbed her stomach.

"We have one lucky baby." He told her.

"What makes you say that?" as she looked up smiling at him.

"Cause you're his or hers momma." As he sat down next to her, smiling.

"We are extremely lucky that you are the daddy." Before she put her head on this shoulder.

"So the doctor said we could find out tomorrow if the baby is a boy or a girl."

"Do you want to know?"

"I don't think I do, I mean where's the fun in that. Do you want to know?"

"You already know the answer."

"You don't like surprise or not knowing." He teased.

"I also hate when people say it, our baby is not an it."

"Jay, you know that's not what they mean."

"I do but if we find out we can pick out a name and decorate the nursery."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I just want this baby to be healthy and to know how much we love him or her. What about you?"

"A little boy would be nice but think I think of having a little princess or daddy's girl but really as long as the baby is healthy I'll be happy."

"We will know that tomorrow, the question is are we going to find out if we are getting a boy or a girl."

"Maybe one of each."

"Do you want to sleep in the same bed as me?"

"Of course. Why don't we see how we both feel at the doctors tomorrow?"

"Okay."

/

The doctor's office.

"Agent Jareau you look very well for being 17 weeks." Dr. Newton told them.

"Thank you." JJ smiling.

"Jen and the baby are okay?" Will asked.

"Yes, Jen is very healthy however you can gain a little more weight and the baby's heartbeat is strong and you two are going to see him or her in a couple of minutes." The doctor explained.

"Okay." Will replied.

"Are we finding out if the baby is a boy or girl?" Dr. Newton asked.

"We have a difference of opinion on that." JJ laughed.

"So did my husband and I with our first child." Dr. Newton told them.

"Jen wants to know and I don't." Will explained.

"How did you settle it?" JJ asked.

"My doctor put the sonogram pictures in an envelope with the sex of the baby and later that night we decided to open them. It was really better because it was just the two of us." She explained.

"Why don't we do that?" JJ looking at Will.

"That works for me." Will laughing.

Will would have never told her no but he like this ideal.

"Okay, Jen lay back on the table. I need you to unbutton your jeans and lift up your top." The doctor told her.

She did what the doctor told her, Will stood next to her holding her handing.

"This is going to be cold." Dr. Newton as she put the jelly on her belly.

JJ shook her head as she watched the screen.

"There are the baby's hands and legs." The doctor pointing to the screen.

"Everything is where it should be, there's the spin and the eyes, noise, and mouth." She kept pointing.

"She kind of looks like an alien." JJ

"They tend to for about another month or two." Dr. Newton replied.

"Can you tell?" Will asked.

"I can, I want both of you to turn your head while I get a good shot." She told them.

JJ turned to stare at Will, she had tears in her eyes; he smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her.

"Okay, I am going to print this out. Here's a towel to clean your stomach off." Dr. Newton before walking out of the room.

"That was the most amazing thing I have seen." Will told her.

"That was our baby." JJ almost not believing it, as she rubbed the towel over her stomach.

"I love you." Will replied.

/

Once they were home, Will told JJ to take a bath and he would start dinner. While she was soaking in the tub he had made her favorites and then set up a "picnic" on the floor in their room with candles.

"What's all this?" JJ asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I thought we could have a picnic but it starting running so we are having one inside." He explained.

"How did I get so lucky?" she asked as she sat on the floor next to him.

"I'm the lucky one Cher."

"What did you think about seeing the baby?"

"It was amazing, I can't believe that we made that."

"Me either, he still looked like an alien but he is ours."

"I really want this baby to look like you."

"I don't know I think her daddy is pretty easy to look at." Before she leaned over to kiss him.

They finished eating, while sitting there talking.

"Do you want to open the envelope now?" Will asked.

"You want to know."

"I didn't but after seeing the baby I do."

"Okay, then you open it."

He stood up and went over to the dresser picking up the envelope before rejoining her on the floor.

"Before you open it. What is your favorite girl name?" she asked.

"Ava but you didn't like it."

"I like it, I just wanted to think about other names."

"What about boy names?"

"Henry. I was thinking that if the baby is a girl then her name is Ava and if the baby is a boy then his name is Henry."

"Okay, I'll make that agreement."

"So are we getting Ava or Henry."

She watched as he opened the envelope and pulled out the pictures.

"Will."

He smiled, before he said anything.

"Henry Thomas LaMontagne."

"You're getting a son." She replied with tears in her eyes.

"We are getting a son." Before he kissed her.


End file.
